The purpose of this study is to further understanding of the impact of inner-city father's involvement and parenting practices on their children's development and to identify key determinants of paternal involvement and parenting practices. Despite frequent implication in compromised development and children's mental health problems, the role of the father in the development of inner-city children is understudied and poorly understood. This study will involve collection of two waves of data about the offspring and non-offspring children being fathered by a sample of 271 inner-city young adult males who took part in the Chicago Youth Development Study (CYDS). The CYDS began when these young men were 11-13. Six waves of repeated interviews have been conducted with these young men and their families. The last two waves included interviews with their intimate partners and preliminary information about their children and parenting. By building on this existing sample and these data we intend to study multiple important aspects of father involvement, its relation with parenting practices to child functioning, and the developmental precursors and current personal and situational characteristics related to greater involvement and more effective parenting. This opportunity to build from this longitudinal data set of Latino and African-American males who grew up in the inner-city can provide important direction that can build on other existing studies of the inter-generational transmission of risk and related paternal influence on child development (e.g., Capaldi and Patterson's Oregon Youth Study and Thornberry's Rochester Youth Study) and other less extensive studies of father involvement.